


Ties That Bind Us

by Gardian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, F/M, Fever, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Langst, M/M, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), klance, lunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: His whole life Lance had believed he was average, he believed he was nothing more then just a boy from Cuba who's dad ran out on him before he was born. However when Allura discovers something interesting about not only Lance but also his family history, how will he react? Will he be able to accept these new changes? Will the others be able to protect Lance from other interested parties?





	1. Chapter 1

“Lance… may I please speak with you?” Allura asked sounding nervous.   
This worried Lance because he had never seen the princess lose her cool before, but right now she looked truly shaken.  
“Yeah sure” Lance followed Allura towards the infirmary.

They had just finished a training session where the team had to focus on a reason to keep fighting.  
Everyone had pictured their family along with Lance. However Allura had been staring at the image projected by the blue paladin with a scary kind of intensity before suddenly going pale and calling for everyone to leave.  
Well everyone but Lance.

Now as they sat in the infirmary Lance was buzzing with nervous energy trying to figure out what he could of done wrong to warrant such a reaction from the princess.  
“So wanna tell me what’s going on?” Lance asked right before Allura plunged a needle into his arm and drew some blood. “Ouch! Allura a little warning please!” He huffed rubbing his arm while she put the blood into a computer muttering to herself seeming like she hadn’t heard him.  
“Allura?” Lance asked in a concerned tone as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
Suddenly the screen flashed green and Allura gasped turning to look at him.   
“L-Lance…”  
“Please tell me what’s going on, I’m getting freaked out here.”  
Allura swallowed looking from the screen then back to him.  
“Lance where is your father from?”  
Lance put his hand to his chin thinking for a moment “now that you mention it. I don’t really know. I mean mama never liked talking about him and she would only really say he traveled a long way before I came along.” He shrugged “why do you ask?”  
Allura was silent “I… your farther was Altean.”  
Lance blinked once. Twice. Three times. “W-what?”  
Allura pulled up a photo on the screen of the original Paladins. All but Zarkon were Altean. The blue paladin was younger then the others, maybe a few years older then Lance and with dark orange hair and blue markings on his face. But other then that the resemblance was uncanny. It was like Lance was looking at a pale version of himself.  
“B-but that’s…”  
“The original blue paladin. His name was Crace. He was the youngest paladin and one of the bravest. He volunteered to hide the blue lion despite knowing he would never see Altea or his family ever again.”  
Lance felt like he was going to be sick. “That makes me…”  
“That is correct, your half Altean Lance.”  
“B-but how is that possible, I mean 10,000 years is a long time!” Lance gasped feeling panic rising. He wasn’t human! He wasn’t all earthling!  
“I’m afraid I do not know… but Lance there is more you need to know… Crace was Coran’s son.”  
That was the last thing Lance heard before his vision tunnelled and he fell to the floor hitting his head on the side of the table on the way down.   
“Lance!”

 

Lance fell out of the healing pod a day later with one hell of a headache.  
Allura was waiting for him a look of concern on her face. “Lance…” she bit her lip seeming to change her mind “how do you feel?”  
Lance shrugged as casually as he could. “Not a headache I suppose.”  
“That would be the leftover effects of the concussion. Though your longer in danger it will likely hurt for a few minutes more.”   
An awkward silence hung in the air, nether wanting to be the next to speak.  
“Look Lance about your farther.”  
Lance held up his hand to silence her. “I don’t want to talk about it… not with you at least.”  
For a second Allura’s features showed hurt and Lance felt a stab of guilt.  
“I just mean… if I’m going talk to anyone it should be Keith right? I mean he’s kinda already gone through finding out he’s not all human.” Lance said quickly.  
“Oh… yes I suppose that makes sense. I did not tell them, I didn’t believe it was my place to tell your fellow Paladins. But I couldn’t keep it from Coran.” Allura admitted shamefully.  
“I understand, I mean he has a right to know what happened to his son… I’ll talk to him too ok… I promise.” Lance gave her a shaky smile as he left the infirmary heading straight to Keith’s room.  
———————————–  
It was late when quite knock woke Keith up. He glared at the noise having just fallen asleep only minutes before.   
“What!” He snapped opening the door ready to make who ever it was wish they had never been born.  
However when the door slid open and Lance was standing there looking at feet shyly. “We need to talk…” he said so quietly that Keith almost missed it.  
“Erm… sure come on in.” Keith stepped aside allowing the blue paladin to enter and take a seat on the edge of his bed.  
“So what’s going on?” Keith asked as he awkwardly joined him on the bed.  
“I just found out my dad Altean…”  
Keith was silent for a moment “your d-dads what?” He asked his mind having just been blown by that simple statement.  
“Yeah apparently the original blue paladin was my dad, he ended up meeting my mama somehow and well… guess I’m not just a boy from Cuba. I’m not even just a boy from earth.” Lance’s voice broke with emotion and Keith didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him pulling team mate into his arms.  
“shhh it’s ok it’s going to ok.” Keith whispered as he stroked Lance’s hair. “I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, that you feel caught between two worlds, but this doesn’t change who you are. You Lance, human or Altean, he’ll you could be a robot for all I care. Your still you and your still amazing.”  
Lance sniffed looking up at him as he wipe his eyes on his sleeve.   
“Thanks… glad I can remember this bonding moment.”  
Keith responded by blushing bright red and stuttering for a moment.  
Lance started laughing quickly followed by Keith.  
The two just sat there laughing for a while just letting the weight of the universe and their heritages slip away, even if it was just for a moment.  
Then the moment ended and Lance got up to leave.  
He hovered at the door for a moment before grabbing Keith by the shirt and pulling him into a kiss.  
Lance stepped away just as flustered as Keith was. “Oh by the way Coran’s my grandfather.”  
Lance grinned at Keith’s shocked expression as the door slid shut.  
However soon as the door was closed the smile slipped away as he slowly made his way towards the control room, knowing now was the best time to confront Coran.  
No matter how much he didn’t want to.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no putting it off…  
Lance wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous as he stood outside the command room.  
It was just Coran.  
The same guy he had known for almost a year now.  
The same guy he helped clean the cyro pods.  
The same guy that actually listened to Lance, who tried to help chase away his insicurities.  
The same guy who’s acted more like a farther to him in the last year then he’s had his whole life.  
The guy who turns out to be his long lost alien grandfather.  
Lance sighed resting his head on the cool metal closing his eyes trying to calm his racing heart.  
“Come on Lance you can do this.” Lance whispered to himself bringing his hand up to open the door but hesitating.  
What’s he supposed to even say?   
‘Hey Coran so that son you fought was dead for years turns out to be my dad, let’s discuss this!’  
Lance groaned taking a step back. Maybe he could hide in his room for a while so he wouldn’t have to deal with this.  
He was about to turn away when the door slid open and Coran stood in the doorway looking down at Lance like he was seeing him for the first time.  
“Hey Coran I-”  
Lance was cut off by Coran pulling him into a strong hug.  
He hesitated for a moment before returning the hug feeling a pressure lift from his chest. A pressure he hadn’t even been aware of until it was gone and he found himself breathing easier.  
“I know this is an awkward situation for you, but I need you to know that the fact you exist… you can’t even begin to understand how much this means to me.”  
Coran pulled away slowly keeping his hands firmly on Lance’s shoulders.  
Lance looked down awkwardly. “I can’t tell you about him Coran… I’m sorry but I never met my dad. Mama only ever said that he traveler just passing through.”  
“I don’t care about how he ended up on Earth, or even where he is now. The fact that he lived and got a family even for a brief time, I’m grateful Lance.”  
Lance swallowed the lump in his throat finding himself holding back the tears.  
“So now what?” He asked a little hesitantly.  
“That’s up to you, your heritage doesn’t have change anything unless you want it to. I know Allura will want to teach about Altea, but Lance you can say no. You can choose to pretend none of this happened and I’ll support your decision.” Coran explained with a small smile on his face.  
Lance looked up at him a flurry of emotions filling him.  
“I don’t want to ignore that this happened… I want to know about my family. About you Coran… about my dad.”  
Coran chuckled quietly “I expected you to say that, what do you want to know?”  
“Everything.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Lance had learnt of his Altean heritage when the first marks arrived.  
At first Lance assumed Pidge had drawn on his face while he slept because freckles that blue just didn’t exist.  
“Ok Pidge very funny.” Lance laughed walking into the kitchen.  
Everyone stared at him then Pidge who looked as confused as the rest of them.  
“Lance I didn’t do that.”  
Lance stared at her for a moment, thanks to growing up in a big family he knew when he was being lied to, and this was not the case.  
“So who drew on my face then?” Lance asked picking up a spoon to examine his reflection.  
There was about a dozen neon blue dots scattered across his nose ranging in size to a pin tip in smallest and the largest no bigger then a mole.  
He rubbed at the marks as though he could wipe them away.  
“No one drew on you Lance.” Allura said with a strange tone.  
She had her hands clasped to her chest and was smiling like someone had just given her a puppy.  
“Then what? Alien chicken pox?” Lance asked placing the spoon down.  
“No… it is not a disease, it is something all young Alteans go through when they come of age. It is a signal that you are now 18 and there for an adult in Altean society.” Allura smiled at him “happy birthday Lance.”  
Lance stared at her in surprise, he had known he had a birthday coming up, he just hadn’t realised they had been in space quite so long. He couldn’t help but wonder what his Mama was doing right now…  
“Ah dude I completely forgot about your birthday!” Hunk scooped him up in a big bear hug that saved Lance from the downward spiral he was headed.  
“So he turns 18 and he gets a few freckles?” Shiro asked already making a mental note to talk to the others about surprising Lance later with a party.  
“Not exactly. See the marks are only start, I suspect you’ll take after your farther, his cheeks and nose were covered with the marks of the stars.”  
“Coran mentioned them… something about destiny?” Lance asked.  
“That’s true my boy. The marks of the stars mean your destined for adventure, to pilot. Essentially the marks mean you are a true paladin of voltron.  
Lance smiled.   
He was meant for blue and she was meant for him.   
He was so busy that he almost missed what else he was in for.  
Almost.  
“Of course your hair will change too.” Allura added.  
“And your ears once shape shifting kicks in.” Coran smiled proudly.  
“Wait what…” Lance blinked looking between to two.  
“Oh and we can’t forget about the dizzies” Allura giggled.  
“Wait WHAT!”

 

As the days went by the changes to Lance became more and more noticeable.  
And Keith found himself finding it harder and harder to ignore their kiss.  
Lance yawned as he entered the kitchen in a tank top and shorts, causing Keith to nearly choke on the food goo he was eating for breakfast.  
The blue freckles were splattered across his cheeks and nose, even appearing in his bare shoulders, arms and legs, glowing softly in the dim light of the hallway.  
His hair had started to turn a dark blue at the routes with only the tips remaining the original brown.  
However it was his eyes that really caught Keith’s attention.  
They had stayed that beautiful blue, however he had gained swirls of dark and pale greens that intertwined like a bottomless ocean.  
All and all Keith was completely helpless to the beautiful blue paladin.  
“Morning.” Lance nodded taking a seat so close that Keith could smell the clinging scent of face mask on his skin.  
“M-morning Lance… erm did you sleep well?”  
Lance just shrugged pulling a bowl towards him and started eating “I guess so. Had a really weird dream.”  
“Weird hmm? What was it about?” Keith asked trying to tear his eyes away from the other boy’s mouth.  
“I can’t really remember it, I just know it must of been weird because I felt super strange this morning.”   
“Strange how?” Keith asked leaning closer.  
Lance slowly shook his head “I don’t know… like I just feel like I’m off today…or…”  
Lance trailed off blinking slowly up at Keith with an odd expression.  
He suddenly wrapped his arms around him and moved so he was sitting on the others lap.  
“L-Lance!” Keith stuttered turning red “what are-” he was cut off by Lance pulling his face towards his and kissing him.  
Keith made a small noise of surprise as Lance’s tongue made its way into his mouth.  
This wasn’t like before.  
This was different then their last kiss this was way…  
Hotter.  
Keith wrapped his hands round Lance’s back pulling his body closer to his own.  
If there was a God then this moment would never end.  
“Hey guys wh- ew ew ew why in the kitchen!” Pidge had walked in on them closely followed by Shiro.  
Keith practically pushed Lance off him in surprise.  
“I erm.. I can explain!” Keith yelled while Lance nuzzled his face into Keith neck.  
Shiro coughed awkwardly “though I’m happy for you guys… but the kitchen really?”  
“Good morning Paladins. I hope you are all well this fine morning.” Coran chirped as he pushed past Shiro and Pidge who were frozen on the spot.  
Coran joined them in their state of shock when he saw the position the red paladin and his grandson were in. His eyebrow twitched as he smiled and shifted to gain a few extra inches before he walked over to tower of Keith.  
“Care to explain?” Coran asked with strained ease.  
“I swear nothing happened… ok we made out a bit but like Lance was saying he felt strange then he kissed me and-” Keith was silenced when Coran held up a hand.  
“Strange how?” He questioned dropping down to one knee and carefully turning Lance to face him.  
“I don’t know… we never got round to that part.” Keith blushed even redder from the look Shiro gave him that just screamed that he was in for a lecture later.  
Coran placed the back of his hand on Lance’s forehead and frowned slightly. “I do believe Lance has the start of the dizzies.”  
“Whats dizzies?” Pidge asked.  
“It’s something that young Altean get. Tends to make them very erm…” Coran gestures to the intertwined Paladins “well you can see for yourselves. But along with this it’s normal for them to lose all sense of balance, control over shape shifting, and even be a bit queasy… however… I am not sure how Dizzies will effect someone who is half human.”  
Coran gestured for Shiro to come over and he did as asked.  
“Are humans supposed to be so warm?” He asked.  
Shiro placed his flesh hand on Lance’s forehead “no their not. He had a fever.”  
Keith looked down at the cuddling Lance only now noticing the paleness beneath his blue freckles.  
How his brown tipped hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat.  
How his beautiful eyes were closed, his face scrunched up in pain.  
Most importantly the large amount of heat radiating off him as he cuddled into Keith chest.

Of course once Hunk walked into the kitchen and spotted his best friend looking sick he turned into the universes biggest mother hen, scooping him up into his strong arms and not even batting an eye at Lance being dropped over Keith.  
“Coran is there a bed in the in infirmary I can put him in?” He asked.  
Coran seemed to snap out of his worry stricken state and nodded.  
“Yes I will accompany you and set up the equipment.” With that the older Altean hurried off followed by Hunk and the limp Lance.  
Keith stared after the three planning to follow but as he was about to stand up Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder making the message clear.  
They were going to have the talk.  
And it was happening now.  
“Pidge, do me a favour and go help out Hunk and Coran.” The way Shiro said it just screamed he was telling Pidge to get out while she could.  
“Oh…oh yeah I’ll do that” she said shooting Keith a half sympathetic half amused look before leaving the two alone.  
“Look Shiro I-”  
“Did you kiss Lance or did he kiss you?” Shiro interrupted.  
“What?”  
“I need to know who kissed who, this is important.” He said sternly.  
“Well Lance kissed me first both times.”  
“Both…” Shiro rose an eyebrow.   
“Well… erm see after Lance found out he was part Altean we kinda talked then he kissed me before he went to talk to Coran…” Keith rambled quickly feeling his cheeks blush as he went on.  
Shiro didn’t say anything for a moment and Keith began to feel uncomfortable under his glare.   
“I need to know your not going to take advantage of Lance in his current state.” He said finally, however it was like a punch to the gut.  
Shiro was seriously worried he would take advantage of Lance.  
“What! Shiro quiznark no! I didn’t even realise he had fever when we were making out. I wasn’t thinking.”  
“Do you regret it?” Shiro asked crossing his arms.  
Keith didn’t say anything, instead he looked at his feet giving Shiro the answer he needed.  
“Listen Keith I’m going to make myself very clear. While Lance is going through these Altean changes you are to deny all his advances.”  
“What do you mean?” Keith asked quietly.  
“What I mean is that Lance isn’t in his right mind right now. But you are. It’s your responsibility to keep him safe from making a mistake he could come to regret.”  
“So that’s all I am Hu? A mistake to be made!” Keith snapped.  
Shiro slammed his hand down on the table so hard that Keith jumped. “Dammit Keith you know what I meant! Think of it this way, if Lance were drunk and tried to sleep with you, a decent guy would say no. But if the same situation were to happen while he were sober then a decent guy could say yes…”  
The two stared at each other for a moment “do you understand?”  
Keith slowly nodded and sighed “yeah I do.”  
He knew then that it would be a while before he could be that close to Lance again, because despite everything and despite how much he hated it.  
Keith was a decent guy.

Hunk had never ran so fast in his life.  
Lance despite the concerning amount of heat that was radiating off him, he was shivering and cuddling in closer to Hunks body heat.  
Hunk kicked open the door to the infirmary causing Allura to jump in surprise.  
“Hunk? What’s wrong?” Her eyes fell on Lance and her expression became concerned.  
“He’s sick, like really sick. Do you have anything to take his temperature?” Hunk explained as he carefully placed Lance down on a bed.   
“Of course” Allura quickly retrieved what looked like a blob of jelly with a small electronic screen sticking out of the top.  
Without Hunks arms carrying him Lance made a weak wining noise as he bundled himself in the blankets.“  
Allura stuck the blob on Lance’s forehead.  
"I do not understand… the Dizzies can make young Alteans nauseous but… why is he so hot.”  
Hunk sighed “first your lucky he’s too conked out to of heard that. Secondly Lance is half human, I think the stress put on his body from these physical changes has gives him a fever.”  
“Fever?” Allura asked.  
“Oh yeah… erm well human’s bodies respond to infection or viruses by increasing the temperature to try and fight it off.”  
Allura sighed her shoulders sagging in relief “so this is nothing to worry about then.”  
Hunk frowned as the blob flashed green and a number was displayed on the screen. “No… we do need to worry.”   
The blob displayed that Lance’s temperature was 104 degrees. Hunk allowed himself a moment of panic before taking a deep breath.   
“Ok Allura we have to get Lance’s temperature down, this is too hot for humans and if we don’t get it down he could die.”  
Allura’s eyes widened “what do you need me to do?!”  
“I need you to stay calm, then I need you to call the others to get as much ice as they can from the freezer.”  
Allura nodded running out of the room.  
Hunk sighed as he poured a water pouch out on to a cloth and placed it on Lance’s creased forehead.  
Lance opened one fever glazed eye wincing at the light. “H-Hunk?”  
“Don’t worry Buddy, everything’s going to be fine.” Hunk smiled, he couldn’t let Lance get scared.   
Last time he had been sick was when he was at the Garrison, soon as he had seen worry on Hunks face he had burst into tears and cried himself to the point of exhaustion and he had to be taken to hospital.  
“How’s he doing?” Shiro asked walking in carrying a bucket of ice.  
“He has a high fever… like really bad.” Hunk admitted quietly so Lance couldn’t hear.  
“Well hopefully this will help.” Shiro took the ice and placed it under his arms, between his legs and the back of his neck.  
Lance shivered whimpering a weak “m'cold.”  
“I know kiddo, sorry but you need to put up with it for now.” Shiro brushed his hair off his forehead frowning at the heat coming off him.  
He took the cloth off his head, wetting it before replacing it.  
“Tired” Lance said as he closed his eyes suddenly feeling very drained despite only just waking up.  
“Get some sleep. I’m sure Allura won’t mind if you miss a day of training” Hunk smiled softly as he realised Lance was already asleep and softly snoring away.  
“How is he?!” Keith asked running in carrying more buckets of ice then should physically possible.  
Shiro took the ice from him, before he dropped it all. “He’s sleeping and has one hell of a fever… but as long as we keep an eye on him everything should be fine.”  
“Should be?” Keith asked staring as Lance’s pain filled face.  
Shiro frowned looking back at Lance. “We’re dealing with something that nether is or Alteans have had to deal with before, there’s no way of knowing just how Lance’s body will react to these changes. All we can do is be there to help him ride this out.”  
“Fine, then I’ll stay, no way I’m leaving him while he’s like this.”  
Shiro looked like he was about to argue but Hunk got there first.  
“Same here, Lance is my best friend… plus no offence but the rest of you can barley look after yourselves let alone a sick Lance.”  
Shiro closed his mouth seemingly satisfied by the situation “ok, I’ll drop by later to check in you three.”  
Shiro picked up the empty buckets and headed out the door.


	4. Fever

It was Two am when Hunk woke up to a start.  
He hadn’t even realised he’d fallen asleep, however here he was slumped over Lance’s bed while said boy shivered miserably.  
Hunk sat up stretching his aching back before glancing at the floor where Keith was softly snoring. Hunk smiled as he stood up, getting a spare blanket and placing it over the red paladin’s shoulders. He was half tempted to wake him, but judging from the dark circles under his eyes Keith too had fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion.  
“H-unk” Lance asked weakly trying to sit up.  
Hunk was at his side in an instant, gently propping him up against the pillows. “Hey buddy, how you feeling?”  
“F-Fine” lance whimpered as he began to cough harshly into his elbow.  
“Yeah you sound it.” Hunk sighed rubbing soothing circles on Lance’s back and waiting until the painful sounding coughing was done.  
“Don’ fee good” Lance slurred.  
Hunk sighed “That would be the fever buddy, it’s really bad.” Hunk regretted those words the second Lance’s eyes widened in panic. He quickly put his hands up almost in surrender “But nothing I can’t handle right. Who was it that said my cooking could cure all diseases?”  
Lance smiled “I did.”  
“There, if you won’t believe me, then you had better believe yourself. I personally don’t know anyone better.” Hunk smiled as he placed a large hand on Lance’s forehead frowning at the heat still radiating off him.  
It had been almost two days now since Lance had been brought to the infirmary and in that time his fever had topped at 105 degrees only to drop to an annoyingly high 102. No matter what they did it seemed like Lance’s body was working itself too hard for the fever to break.  
Lance leaned into Hunks touch closing his eyes again.  
“Hang on a second buddy, you need to try and drink something before you go back to sleep.” Hunk said quickly pulling his hand away causing Lance to whine with the lack of the cool skin against his own.  
Lance didn’t answer, only nodded and allowed Hunk to place the straw between his lips.  
Hunk couldn’t help but feel a stab of panic when Lance barley had three sips before he broke away coughing again.  
“Lance! You ok?” He asked trying to hold Lance up so that he wouldn’t fall of the bed.  
He was coughing so deep and wet that his whole frame rattled with every gasp of breath. Hunk hated this.  
He hated not being able to ease his best friend’s pain; all he could do was hold him.  
When he coughs finally died down Lance was exhausted. He slumped onto Hunk shivering from a chill only he could feel.  
“You ok now?” Hunk asked knowing he wasn’t just from the crinkled breathing coming from his chest.  
“M’cold” Lance mumbled.  
“I can help with that at least.”  
As gently as picking up a kitten, Hunk sat on the bed with his back leaned against the wall and pulled Lance onto his lap. Lance hesitated for a moment, before he melted into Hunk, resting his head against his friend’s chest just listening to his soothing heartbeat.  
“Hunk? “Lance asked so Quietly Hunk nearly missed it over the low rumble of the castle engines.  
“Yeah?”  
“Even though I’m not really human any more… do you think Mama will still love me?” He asked as he buried his face into Hunks shirt as though it could protect him from some kind of terrible truth.  
“Well I still love you no matter what and you mom loves you a million times more than ever could, no matter how much I try.” Hunk smiled as he brushed the sweaty hair from Lance’s forehead.  
“Oh…”  
Hunk thought Lance had fallen asleep until he felt a small weak squeeze on his hand. He looked down to see Lances glowing blue eyes staring up at him.  
“Thanks Hunk… I love you.”  
Hunk smiled kissing his forehead as he pulled him a little closer “I love you too.”  
Keith tried to remain still and pretend he was asleep and that tears weren’t falling down his cheeks.

\----------------------

 

It was lunch time when Lance had his first ever seizure.  
Despite everyone’s best efforts they hadn’t been able to get his temperature down.  
So despite their horror at finding the blue paladin convulsing, they were not surprised.  
They had wanted to avoid putting Lance in a pod, Coran was concerned it could cause problems with the changes.  
However once they had him stabilised they knew they didn’t really have much of a choice.  
“So how long will he be in there?” Keith asked looking up at Lance.  
If he didn’t know what it was like in the pods then he was sure he was only sleeping.  
Coran was busy looking over Lance’s readings so Allura answered instead.  
“I’m not sure, hopefully only for a day or so. After that his temperature should be lowered but…” her cheeks reddened and she coughed awkwardly. “The dizzies will really hit him full force… so it would be best is Keith you weren’t here.”  
“How come?” Keith asked offended at the idea not being with Lance every second he could until he was better.  
“It’s clear Lance is well… attracted to you, and well we want to avoid any unnecessary heart break while Lance is in a state where he can’t really control himself.”  
Keith nodded realising what she was saying, looks like it’s not just Shiro that doubts Keith can keep his hands to himself.  
Allura smiled at him softly “just be patient, soon as this has passed whatever feelings he has will come to surface.”  
“Or don’t have.” Coran added with a large smile. “Princess, I do believe you said you had a new training exercise for them?”  
Allura gasped “oh yes I had nearly forgotten.”  
The others groaned as they were ushered out of the room to the training deck.  
Coran took a moment to stare at Lance.  
The grandson that looked so painfully like he own lost son… he almost wished his wife could be here to see what had come of their boy.  
——————————–  
The next day Hunk was sat by the pod just talking to Lance when a hissing sound filled the air and Hunk had to jump to catch Lance before he hit the floor.  
“Lance buddy how you fe-”  
Hunk was cut off by Lance smacking his lips against his.  
Hunk only had a moment to process what was going on before Lance wrapped his arms round his neck and pulled himself closer into Hunks strong arms.  
For a moment Hunk was internally screaming, unbelievably happy that it was finally happening!  
Then he remembered what Allura said.  
That Lance wasn’t himself right now and he would stick his tongue down pretty much anyone’s throat.  
Hunk reluctantly pulled Lance away and place as hand on his forehead.  
He let out a sigh of relief.  
His fever had finally broken.  
“Lance buddy look at me.” Hunk tilted Lance’s face up. A large smile on his blue freckled face that caused Hunks heart to skip a beat.  
He swallowed the lump in his throat as he scooped Lance up in his arms and sat him down on the bed.  
“Your not thinking straight right now.”  
“I never think straight, cause when I see a pretty guy I think very gay… but then when I see a pretty girl I think straight.” Lance suddenly started crying and Hunk began to panic.  
“Hunk?”  
“Y-es?”  
“Why is everyone so pretty.” He sobbed and Hunk almost laughed as he pulled him into a hug while Lance sobbed into his shoulder.  
“Just the way things are buddy…”  
Hunk looked at their reflection in the pods.  
Him being the shoulder to cry on, the best friend … and nothing more.  
“Just the way things are.”

\------------------  
When Allura announced Lance was both awake and without a fever all the tension melted away from Keith’s body and he let out a breath he had been holding since he was informed of the dangerous temperature of the blue paladin.  
He was hopeful that this meant he was past the dizzies but after Hunk shook his head blushing Keith knew they still had a long way to go.  
However Lance was no longer in danger of dying so Keith was more then willing to count this as a win.  
Despite no longer having a fever Lance was still exhausted and mostly spent the next couple days resting in the infirmary with Coran constantly hovering by his side like a protective mama bear after he heard about the Hunk incident.  
To say it was awkward for the two was an understatement.  
Keith knew that Hunk would never take advantage of Lance but he also knew that he was a real competitor for Lance’s affections.  
After all who didn’t have a bit of a crush of Hunk.  
Keith found himself watching him while they were watching Lance.  
How calm he could stay when his friend needed him.  
How he would smile right to his eyes when he laughed.  
How amazing it would feel to be held in his strong arms.  
So yeah Keith had been avoiding Hunk because he was his love rival now and nothing more.  
“Why have you been avoiding me?” Hunk asked as he cornered Keith after training.  
“I-”  
“Don’t say you haven’t because you so have. Look if I did something wrong I’m sorry.”  
Keith groaned at the hurt puppy look on his face.  
How could anyone ever possibly be mad at Hunk?  
“You didn’t do anything… it’s just.” Keith looked away “it’s the whole Lance situation.”  
Hunk looked surprised for a moment “oh.”  
“Yeah”  
There was a long stretched awkward silence.  
“Look..” Hunk finally said “I know he kissed me but I think in the state he is now he would kiss a Galra.”  
Keith gave him a look and Hunk blushed “oh right… sorry,”  
Keith sighed “it’s fine… it’s not just that you kissed him, it’s the fact your well perfect.”  
“Me?” Hunk asked shock clear in his voice.  
Keith nodded hiding in his messy hair.  
“Perfect?”  
“Of course, I mean your so nice and caring and hot and an amazing cook and a really cool guy.” Keith rambled on getting more and more embarrassed.  
“Wait… did you call me hot?”  
Keith’s eyes widened as he pushed past Hunk to try and run away from his feelings.  
However he didn’t get far before Hunk grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into his strong arms.  
“I think your pretty perfect too.”  
Keith looked up at him not believing what he was saying.  
“But you love Lance…”  
“Well so do you… and well maybe I feel the same way about you Keith.”  
Keith felt a small smile stretched across his face “I… love you too.”  
Hunk gently tilted his face upwards and kissed Keith on the lips.  
“Well I see how it is.”  
The two jumped away from each other at Coran’s accusing tone.  
“W-wait it’s not what you think!” Hunk said quickly.  
“Honestly I expected this from Keith but you Hunk?”  
“Coran we’re sorry.” Keith tried but was silenced when the older man held up his hand.  
“If your going to admit your feelings for each other you had better include my grandson.”  
Hunk and Keith exchanged a confused look.  
“After all you would have to be blind to not see the three of you are head over heals for each other.”  
The two Paladins smiled in relief.  
“Though that doesn’t mean I’ll let you get away with any hankypanky until after Lance is in control of himself again.”  
The two nodded as Coran smiled at them and turned to leave before looking over his shoulder “oh and is either of you break my grandsons heart I will personally separate your reproductive organs form your bodies and serve it to you for lunch.” With that he strolled out of the room while Hunk and Keith agreed that Coran was not to be crossed.  
———————–  
“Hey guys.” Lance grinned as he strolled into the common room stumbling forwards and would of fell flat on his face if Shiro hadn’t caught him.  
“Woah there kiddo, you ok?”  
Lance gave him a thumbs up “I’m good, just kinda unstable.”  
Allura chuckled as he helped Shiro lead Lance to the couch “you can see why the Dizzies were named as such.”  
“Oh yeah, the room hasn’t stopped spinning since I got up this morning.” Lance tried to joke but it was weak at best as he placed his arm over his eyes and lay down.  
“How long does this last?”  
Allura thought for a moment “typically for Alteans it’s until they erm…. well have intercourse.”  
Lance choked on his breath “what!”  
“Though you are half human so… perhaps it will be different for you.”  
Lance stared at her horrified as did Shiro but for a different reason.  
“Who the hell would ever want to do it with me?” Lance groaned running his hands through his completely blue hair.  
He looked almost entirely Altean now except for his ears that though beginning to point have yet to actually formed.  
He had lost a little weight while sick but now looked much healthier then he had before he had been placed in the pods.  
He looked up around the room as if searching for the answer to his problem.  
While Hunk and Keith tried very very hard not to make eye contact.  
Just because they realised their feelings didn’t mean they were quiet ready to take that step.  
Even though it would help Lance.  
And they both secretly really wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance didn’t think he could be more mortified, until Coran suggested they take him to a space equilavant of a broffel.  
“No way! I want my first time to be special not with some random alien.” Lance screamed from behind a pillow, his face crimson making the blue freckles looks almost purple.  
“Don’t worry Lance.” Shiro smiled as he put a hand on his shoulder “we’ll think of somthing, for now though just focus on getting better.”  
It hadn’t escaped the black paladin just how much weight Lance had lost and he was sure the rest of the team had noticed too.  
Shiro made a mentle promise that he would make sure this kid would get healthy again, even if he had to force feed him.  
Almost as if reading his mind Hunk jumped to his feet “how about I make something special for dinner? I found this weird leaf on the last planet we were on and it tastes just like chilli.”  
Lance’s eyes lit up “are you saying what I think your saying?”  
Hunk grinned as he proudly put his hands on his hips “you know it! Grandma Garrets world famous chorizo!”  
“Alright!” He cheered jumping up so that he could hug his best friend however Hunk dodged him hurrying out of the room “I’ll get started right away!”  
Allura caught Lance as he stumbled forwards a look of surprise on his face. Hunk had never denied him a hug before…  
Was Hunk mad at him?  
“I’m sure he’s just excited about his new recipe.” Allura smiled gently as she helped Lance back to the couch.  
He managed a weak smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes “yeah… I guess you right.” He mumbled with a sniff.  
He wanted to blame the dizzies for making him over emotional and paranoid, but Lance couldn’t help feel a stab of fear in his heart that he had somehow upset his best and longest friend and now Hunk hated him.  
Seeing how the blue paladin was spiralling Pidge suddenly launched herself onto the couch next to him bouncing on the pillows as she came to a stop. “Come on Lance I managed to hook up spaced version of Netflix, it’s filled with trashy soaps.”  
Lance smiled at her grateful for a distraction. “Well put them on then!” His happy tone sounded a little less forced.  
Pidge grinned as she pressed a series of buttons hidden in the arm of the couch and a holographic screen popped up in the middle of the room.  
“Just to warn you almost all of them are in a different language.” She explained as she pressed play and two what looked like squid aliens made of of pink crystals came on screen.  
“No problem there little pigeon, I taught myself English from watching more garbage tv then most see in their entire life.”  
As they settled on to watch the show Allura, Coran and Keith all made themselves comfortable.  
They were all happy to just relax and forget their worries for the time being.  
Well all except Shiro who slipped out to ask the yellow paladin a few questions.

——————————–  
Ever since Hunk was a little kid he cooked to escape his problems.  
Maybe that’s why since coming to space he have elected himself as the Paladins personnel chief.  
It helped calm him down and keep both his hands and mind busy despite chaos around him.  
Right now though even while cooking up a storm his brain was still being flooded with thoughts.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted to touch Lance, to hold him, to be his everything.  
Yes he wanted the same with Keith but at least he knew there he had a chance.  
To Lance though he was just a friend… and nothing more.  
Hunk groaned as he threw down his spoon spilling the light yellow mixture on the counter top.  
“Everything ok?” Shiro asked entering the kitchen.  
Hunk sighed “yeah… yeah I’m fine…”  
Shiro rose a sceptical eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but was suddenly sent falling to the ground along with Hunk as the castle jerked violently with the lights turning red and alarms began to blare.  
“We are under attack!” Allura yelled over the coms “Paladins to your lions now!”  
Hunk and Shiro exchanged a look as they scrambled up and ran to the hangers.

 

 

As the Lions flew out of their hangars towards the attacking ship Shiro couldn’t help but worry about how unsteady the blue lion seemed.  
He wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination but it was almost like Lance was struggling to fly straight.  
“Lance buddy how you doing?” Shiro asked as an image of Lance popped up to the side of him.  
To be honest he looked awful, too pale and biting his lip like it was taking all his will power not to throw up all over his control panel.  
Lance gave Shiro a shaky thumbs up “I’m fine, just a little.” he clamped his hand over his mouth and the screen went black to save the others from the sight.  
Unfortunately Lance had forgotten to mute his mic and they all had to listen as he threw up the little amount of food he had managed to keep down since the start of his illness.  
Finally the gagging stopped though the screen remained black “Ok scratch that I feel like shit, but I can manage I promise.”  
Shiro had a bad feeling but as the Galra began to fire at them, he knew he couldn’t send Lance back to the castle to just sit this one out.

—————————

Shiro had fucked up.  
Big time!  
He had known letting Lance fight in his condition was a bad idea but he ignored his instincts knowing they had a better chance by forming voltron.  
However no sooner had they formed did they all get hit with a sense of overwhelming dizzyness that sent them all spinning apart.  
It wouldn’t until later Shiro would realise they had all felt what Lance was expiernecing through the paladin bond.  
Knowing what he was feeling all this time but never complained Shiro was both very impressed and unbelievably worried.  
The Galra were able to pick them up and lock them away in a cell together.  
Lance had tried to apologise but everyone agreed it wasn’t his fault.  
They weren’t prepared for if anyone were to be sick and how they would deal with the Galra without the ability to form voltron.

Eventually a Galra came to his cell backed up by five sentinels.  
“I am prince Lotor, and you paladins are now my prisoners.”  
Each sentinel stood behind a different member of the team.  
“I would ask you to introduce yourselves, but I already know who you are.  
“Hunk, the yellow paladin. Not particularly a strong pilot but an impressive fighter who is strong as a beast yet with a weakness for his friends.”  
The sentinel behind Hunk pulled off his helmet and positioned a blaster to the back off his skull causing him to gulp.  
“Next the green paladin, Pidge? Or was it Katie? Oh well, clearly the smartest of the group able to hack into even our computers, a deceptively weak looking thing that is quick and ruthless in a fight. But little one you are searching for someone? And someone with a purpose outside their teams cause is always a liability.”  
The sentinel removed Pidge’s helmet and position it’s blaster to her head like Hunk, though she snarled at it like she would bite right through the metal.  
“A fellow Galra half breed, You know red paladin Keith if we met under different circumstances I would of had you join my generals, your close combat skills are beyond impressive but what a shame your such a hot head incapable of following orders.”  
The sentinel took his helmet and put him in the same position as the others.   
“Oh yes next is the blue paladin, Lance? I’m afraid those I have interrogated about you paladins never really spoke of you. From what I could learn you are average in all ways other then when it comes to shooting. I must admit you are an impressive sniper, such a shame you have a self sacrifice streak that makes you little more then cannon fodder”  
Lotor has stepped in front of Shiro not paying attention as Lance’s helmet was roughly removed.  
“And finally the Black Paladin, or do you prefer the Champion Shiro-“  
Lotor went silent when he caught sight of Lance’s blue hair from the corner of his eye.  
He dropped to his knees as he roughly grabbed Lance’s face and turned it side to side.  
“It would appear my information was wrong, who would of guessed the blue paladin was a fellow Altean.”  
Lotor smirked as he took in Lance’s appearance recognising both the resemblance To The first blue paladin and the symptoms of the Dizzies.  
“Change of plans, all the Paladins shall be locked up here to be used as bartering chips for the lions.”  
As the sentinels blasters lowered everyone let out a breath of relief. At least this wasn’t an execution.  
“All except the blue paladin.”   
A unsettling grin spread across Lotor’s face “bring Lance to my chambers.”  
As Lance was dragged away behind the Galra Prince the rest of the team could only scream and try to fight the chains that connected them to the wall as they watched their friend taken to have god knows what happen to him.


	6. Chapter 6

“Huuuuunk” Lance groaned as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend. He was still experiencing the Dizzies and because of that had spent the last week cuddled up in the room him Hunk and Keith all shared.  
“I know sweetheart i'm here.” Hunk smiled as he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair humming softly to lull him to sleep.  
“He feeling any better?” Keith asked sitting down with his arms filled with blankets, building a little nest around the three of them.  
“He hasn't got a fever so i'd call it a win.” Hunk smiled as he gently threw his arm around the two of them.  
Lance nuzzled into Hunks side content and safe between the two boys he loves more than anything else.

 

“Having a overly little dream my pet?” Lotor chuckled.  
Lance was laying on his bed curled up in the covered and smiling in his sleep.  
It had only been a couple of hours since Lotor had first seen that the blue paladin was also part of his kind.  
Since then Lance had been heavily drugged and left for the prince to do as he pleased with. It would of been laughably easy to take advantage of the boy in his current state even without the drugs the Dizzies made an Altean practically lose their minds with lust.  
However Lotor knew he could manipulate the rest of the the team by dangling the little paladins in front of them.  
He didn't need the whole team to bring down Voltron, he only needed Lance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
With Lance gone everyone was going crazy.   
Hunk hadn't stopped ramming his shoulder against the hard metal door and Keith was trying to pry open a grate in the floor.  
Pidge almost immediately had gone to the electronic lock in order to at least try to get them out. However all she had managed to do was to burn her fingers on the sparking wire.  
After two hours Shiro knew he had to tell them to stop.   
It was a myricle Hunk hadn't dislocated his shoulder, but he could tell he would have a bad bruise across his skin.  
Keiths gloved were ripped and his hands were bleeding, leaving the metal slick with blood.  
He knew he had to stop them and calm his team but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything. It felt like admitting that they were powerless to get to Lance, powerless to save him from whatever Lotor was going to do to the poor kid.  
Shiro shuddered remembering how terrified Lance had looked, his blue eyes begging for help ad he was dragged away. Shiro saw those eyes every time he closed his own.

“Greetings members of the coalition and team Voltron. I am Prince Lotor and this is the Blue Paladin.”  
A screen in the wall flickered to life drawing the paladins attention away from their various tasks.  
Pidge was the first to react to what she saw, gasping and covering her mouth in horror.  
Lotor stood in front of the camera with an unconscious Lance laying chained down to a bed. His armour had been stipped away leaving him only in a thin black silk shirt that ended mid thigh.   
His blue freckles glowed dimly through the fabric drawing the eye to his delicate outline and visible ribs thanks to his illness.  
“Im sure that by now the Princess is watching and knows i have captured her little team. Im sure she is also planning to try and rescue them. Well i'm afraid that won't be happening because i have this lovely little Altean in the middle of the Dizzies.” An unnerving grin spread across his face.  
“I will exchange a paladin for the lion they pilot, you try anything and the pretty little blue one pays the price.” Lotor unshiefed his sword and held it close to Lance’s face “so much i could do to him before you come and get him. Make the wrong choice Princess and the number of Alteans in the universe will drop from five to four.”  
The screen went black save for coordinates that flashed on the screen, likely a meeting point for Allura to drop off the lions.  
Hunk slowly slid to the floor. “What are we meant to do…” he mumbled hiding his head in his arms.  
No one said anything.  
What could they say when they felt just as hopeless in their situation?  
They would have to pray for a miracle to save Lance now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The door to Lotors chamber slid open and a druid entered wordlessly rising its hand and purple energy appearing around it.  
Lotor didn't even know it was in there until he turned around, his eyes widening “what's the meaning of this?” he demanded as the energy hit him square in the chest.  
Lotor crumbled to the floor in an unmoving heap.  
The druid didn't even spare him a second glance as they stepped over him towards where Lance lay.  
They stood there for a moment just watching as Lance slept before gently running a hand through his hair.  
Lance made a quiet groaning noise as he was rudely pulled into unconsciousness. He felt awful, like his head was filled with cotton buds and his body had been run over by a truck. At Least he didn't feel dizzy or nauseous anymore.  
It took him a moment for his vision to focus on a woman standing over him.  
She had long blue hair braided over one shoulder and light blue freckles across her nose. Here eyes are what really caught his attention, solid purple and glowing ever so slightly in the dark room.  
Eyes so like Zarkons that Lance rolled off the bed in surprise, hand going to his thigh for his bayard only to find it gone.  
“Your friends need you. Go, before they discover what i have done.” her voice was soft and soothing, despite the situation Lance found the voice oddly comforting.  
He stood up on shaky legs and worked his way around her, not really trusting himself to get any closer.   
Once he was at the door her ran and didn’t look back.  
The woman smiled as she pulled her hood and mask back into place. “Go my sweet Crace. Be safe my son.”


	7. Chapter 7

Running through a Galra ship when your fighting the urge to empty your stomach of what little food was inside was defently as hard as it sounded.

Lance didn’t slow down though as the hall tilted and spun around him, the wall being the only reason he was still upright.

After the weird Druid let him out Lance had ran towards where he hoped his friends were being helped.

If he was being honest though he had no idea where he was going.

Normally when they were in enemy territory Pidge managed to get them a map so they weren’t just running around blind.

This time however Lance didn’t have his usual luxuries, no map, no team, not even his Bayard.

As a patrol of sentries passed Lance darted into a side room.

Breathing heavily and leaning against the wall for support.

He watched as they passed praying they wouldn’t look back.

“H-hey.”

Lance’s heart skipped a beat as he slowly turned to see a flesh and blood Galra staring at him, he was sat at a security desk surrounded by monitors showing the base.

They both stared at each other for a moment.

The Galra’s eyes darting to an alarm button just out of reach.

And Lance’s to the Galra’s gun resting on top of a metal cabinet.

As if some kind of silent signal was given they both moved at once.

Lance had never been so thankful for being so lanky as he was then his hand curled around the blaster and was able to point it at the Galra before he hit the button.

“Hands up or I shoot!”

Lance was trying his best to sound intimidating, but his vision was swimming and his knees shaking.

The Galra didn’t seem to notice as he did as he was told.

Lance motioned towards a side room with the end of the gun and the Galra followed.

Once he was locked inside Lance allowed himself to collapse in the chair.

It was taking everything he had just to stay upright.

His head currently had a heart beat and he was certain if he actually had any food in his stomach he would of thrown it up by now.

Lance wanted nothing more then to curl up under the desk and rest his exhausted body.

The thought of his team and his friends locked up somewhere in the ship kept him going.

He pulled his too heavy eyes up to the monitors.

There were more screens then one person could possibly monitor circling around the room with a second desk pushed against the opposite wall.

Even in his current state Lance did find the second desk kinda odd but didn’t dwell on it long as his eyes fell upon the familiar mullet going crazy in a cell.

His heart clenched in his chest as he looked at the scared expressions of Hunk and Keith.

He wanted to be with them. To hold them close and to be told everything would be ok.

Lance shook his head.

Now wasn’t the time for love, now he had to be strong and save them for once.

He was so focused on the screen that he didn’t notice how the door opened.

Not until a blaster was pressed to the back of his head.

That was the moment Lance realised why there was two desks.

Two desks… two Galra.

And the second one just came back.

——————————————-

To say Coran was worried would be the understatement of the century.

When the paladins were first taken he and Allura threw themselves into the search.

However when the video of Lance… his own Grandson so vulnerable and fragile broke his heart.

Lance looked so much like Crace in the video that for one moment Coran could believe it was him that was being held captive.

But the dark skin was so Lance.

It didn’t take away the fear of losing another child.

“What can we do? If we hand over the lions then we lose everything.” Allura asked looking over the coordinators for the hundredth time.

“Not leave them to Lotor that’s for sure. You saw how he had Lance, quiznark Allura he may of already…” Coran trailed off unable to bring himself to say it.

Allura placed a hand on his shoulder “I know it’s hard but we have a duty to put an end to the Galra empire… the lions cannot be replaced.”

“And they can?” Coran pulled away looking down at her in horror “princess. The lions can be brought back. But if we lose the pilots then they are gone forever. I love you like a daughter and I have sworn to follow you to the end of this life time… but not if you wish to abandon a team that wouldn’t even be fighting this war if not for us.”

Allura looked down “I only meant that… never mind. We need to get them back but how?”

Coran frowned “Perhaps the Blade can help? Personal feelings aside Lance is a top priority. The Dizzies make him vulnerable on their own. But his extended illness has left weak and fragile. There’s no way he can survive alone.”

———————————————-

Soon as Lance felt the blaster on his head instinct kicked in.

In one fluid motion he spun round and grabbed the barrel of the gun and pointed it towards the wall.

The Galra’s eyes widened as Lance tugged hard pulling the gun and Galra forwards into the ground.

Lance stomped on the Galra’s head knocking him out.

He was left breathing heavily and leaning against the wall.

“Lock the door, always lock the door.” Lance gasped looking back at his friends in the cell.

“Hang on guys. I’m on my way.” He grabbed the second blaster, taking a deep breath and ran out of the room even as his mind became muddled his goal remained clear.

Get to Hunk and Keith.

Once he was back with them everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr langsty-mc-langstface


End file.
